Conventional systems for automatic positioning of milling spindles operate on the principle of precision feed screws for positioning the spindle relative to a predetermined reference. Means are frequently employed for oscillating the table and spindle head about the zero line with successively slower feeds until they stop within precise position limits determined by the measuring system. Several seconds may be involved in hunting for the required precise position. The prior art also includes manually adjusted gauge blocks or stops against which a slide may be positioned by hydraulic or other means to establish the cutting plane of the milling spindle. The former controls are convenient for tape or other numerically controlled settings but normally do not incorporate automatic work piece gauging and responsive controls for adjusting the spindle to compensate for part size deviations of successive work pieces. The latter manually set stops likewise do not accomplish an automatic adjustment such as to compensate for tool wear, depth of cut as established by gauging of successive oncoming work pieces, or other requirements for automatic compensation.